El sonido del amor es un bang, bang
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Un duelo a muerte ―donde él tenía todas las de perder―, porque ella era mucho más rápida que él para desenfundar. Ella era la bonita, la veloz, la mejor y ¡Bang, bang! directo al corazón. [El Albis es amor :x] [Pago apuestas]


**Notas de autor:** A pagar apuestas y porque el Albis deserves love too, aposté por ellos y como perdí vengo aaaaaa pagar XDXD. Todo es culpa de Saori y si ella no paga van a llover lanzas. No voy a hablar del contenido de la apuesta porque es ultra secreto.  
 **Me robé prompts fluff:** _#101._ "What? No! I wasn't staring… I-I was looking at something behind you!"/ "¿Qué? ¡No! No te estaba mirando/mirando fijamente… Y-Yo estaba mirando algo detrás de ti."  
 **Palabras:** El reto era de 800-1000 y yo escribí: 1,101. XDDDDDDDD  
 _Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro DAMEGRUVIGRUVI Mashima. Esta viñeta pertenece al pago de una apuesta. :X_

* * *

 **Responsabilizo en su totalidad a la persona que me apostó por este escrito e_e**

* * *

 **El sonido del amor es un bang, bang**

* * *

Que ella pestañeara era un disparo tras otro. Y sus parpadeos se sincronizaban con los latidos de su corazón y el muy condenado se dejaba atravesar por sus balas de amor.

 _¡Bang, bang!_ _Rápido, directo, letal y justo en el blanco._

Estar con ella se sentía como un duelo en el lejano oeste.

Un duelo a muerte ―donde él tenía todas las de perder―, porque ella era mucho más rápida que él para desenfundar. Ella era la bonita, la veloz, la mejor y _¡Bang, bang! directo al corazón._ Mientras los dos se veían frente a frente, el mundo quedaba congelado viéndolos con curiosidad, otros se escondían tras las maderas de las casas o los saloons, el aire caliente corría en medio de los dos, se veían con los ojos entrecerrados, sin dejar de concentrarse en la persona que estaba de frente y esperaban a la señal para apuntar y ser el vencedor.

 _¡Bang, bang!_

Claro que todo en realidad era mucho más simple. Nadie iba a morir por un disparo directo al pecho, pero la atmósfera lograba pausarse a modo que se sentía en medio del desierto. El mundo simplemente se quedaba mudo, o él dejaba de escucharlos porque algo en su interior alzaba mucho más la voz, ¡ _Bang, bang!,_ para él todos eran espectadores que pasaron a segundo término, porque lo único que importaba era la hermosa chica frente a él.

Alzack solo escuchaba su respiración pesada y a su corazón acelerarse con cada gesto que Bisca hacía, como el de menear la cabeza y hacer que su cabello se meciera con gracia, o sentir que el calor del desierto se estacionaba en su rostro, porque se ponía rojo hasta las orejas cuando ella le sonreía, o el sentir que la garganta se le secaba como si fuera un forastero que llegaba a un pueblo tras mucho andar bajo el sol cuando ella tenía la confianza de platicar con él.

Mudo, quieto y bien atento, no perdía detalle de la mujer frente a él, como un duelista que no cerraba los ojos porque su vida estaba en juego, él creía que al menor descuido se perdería de algo verdaderamente importante, y eso era lo que precisamente quería evitar.

Total… el balazo había llegado mucho antes del duelo; fue más rápido que sus ojos, tan inesperado como la lluvia en el lejano oeste, más autoritario que la voz del sheriff y era como un fusilamiento a diario.

Como francotirador o como duelista, ella lograba disparar y acertar todos los días _. ¡Bang, bang!_ Bien le hacía honor a su fama de tener la mejor puntería. Él no se escapaba porque le gustaba el territorio donde estaba, y ningún valiente hombre querría escapar de su dominio, ¡Y pobres si lo intentaban!

Fusilado por su risa. Baleado por cada lindo gesto de su rostro. Aturdido y disparado por su dulce timbre de voz, volvía al ruedo una y otra y otra vez. Era su rutina diaria: llegar al gremio, encontrarse con Bisca y empezar a charlar de cualquier cosa, incluso, últimamente salían a muchas misiones juntos y ambos hacían un excelente equipo.

Y sabía que a su lado las municiones nunca se iban a terminar, siempre había algo. Para él, Bisca era perfecta cuando le saludaba por las mañanas y empezaba a platicarle, cuando intercambiaban técnicas de magia y consejos para tener buena puntería, cuando descubrían que sus gustos eran muy similares. _Como dos disparos acertando al blanco._ Cuando Bisca sonreía o reía de sus tontos chistes sin nada de gracia y él se agachaba con las mejillas sonrojadas, rascando su nuca apenado por su mal comentario, siempre se sentía premiado porque había alguien que valoraba lo que él creía absurdo, o cuando movía sus dedos con elegancia para despedirse por las tardes.

Era una gran chica. La mejor de todas. Su sonrisa, su risa, su buen sentido del humor, su amable carácter, su gracia y su talento. Todos eran disparos que daban justo en el blanco: ¡Ella nunca fallaba! Las balas le sobraban y él era el blanco perfecto para sus tiros. Se entendían tan bien que los latidos de su corazón hacían _bang, bang_ a su lado. ¿Y qué otra mujer tendría esa magia?

Alzack quería decirle todas esas cosas y más, tenía una infinidad de halagos para ella pero ante tanto disparo quedaba encandilado y sin habla. O se le iba el habla al pensar que era muy atrevido de su parte, o sus mismos pensamientos lo aturdían al grado de cohibirlo.

Estuviera o no estuviera hablando con ella, él perdía el duelo.

―¿Qué tanto me ves? ¿Me veo extraña? ―pero estaba sordo ante sus _bang, bang_ internos. Solo la vio mover sus bonitos labios y él estaba tan ensimismado que no alcanzó a leerlos ―¿Alzack?

Ella arrugó el entrecejo y él agitó la cabeza para centrarse. Bisca estaba sonrojada porque en los últimos minutos Alzack la miraba sin parpadear y siempre que él se le quedaba viendo fijamente, comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa.

―¿Qu-é? ―tragó saliva, sus mejillas ardían como si fueran rayos solares. Ella negó y se giró rápido a otro lado, para ocultar su sonrojado rostro. Alzack parpadeó cuando analizó sus acciones y supuso lo que le había dicho… ¡Lo había descubierto! ¡De nuevo desenfundaba primero que él!―. ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡Yo no! ―exclamó más nervioso que nunca ―¡Yo no te estaba mirando fijamente! ―negó agitando su cabeza―, yo estaba mirando detrás de ti.

Bisca lo miró de soslayo. ―¿Qué hay detrás de mí? ―preguntó curiosa y sonriente, aún tenía las mejillas rosas, ambos sabían que lo que Alzack le decía era una mentira pero le siguió el juego y se dio media vuelta… ―¡El tablero de misiones! ¿Tienes un trabajo o quieres tomar uno?

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ese era otro disparo. Y ojalá ella pudiera escuchar la revolución dentro de su cuerpo para que pudiera tener su respuesta. Volvió a respirar cuando ella se empezó a reír.

Fue como un disparo al aire: ¡ _Bang!_

―¿Qué tal si tomamos una misión? ―ella le sonrió juguetonamente, tampoco se animaba a verlo a los ojos. Poco a poco se sintió más relajado.

Sus ojos vagaron de la chica de cabello verde agachada frente a él, al techo. Ahora él tenía oportunidad para completar el sonido del amor. Poco a poco se sintió más relajado, era su momento de disparar y que la bala la alcanzara.

 _¡Bang!_

―Me encantaría.

Bisca lo vio de reojo y su sonrisa se amplió cuando lo vio sonrojado y volteando a otro lado.

¡ _Bang, bang!_ Rápido, directo, letal y justo en el blanco para lograr un empate _._

* * *

 **Bang, bang. Te odio Emma por esto (?) Ahora espero sentada tu pagaaaaaaa.**

 **Gracias por leer (?) Review, crítica y sugerencia bienvenidos.**

 **PD: Gracias a Gintama por los títulos random 7u7)r**


End file.
